


Got the Moves Like Jagger

by Hepzheba



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Dancing, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-18
Updated: 2015-06-18
Packaged: 2018-04-04 23:35:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 566
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4157217
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hepzheba/pseuds/Hepzheba
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>For rainbowgingerkitty who prompted me: I thought I was the only one doing alundry at this time of night, so I'm dancing to my playlist. Then I turned and saw you. But, let's switch it up. Instead of Stiles being the dorky, flaily one, let's have Derek busting out his "best" dance moves.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Got the Moves Like Jagger

Stiles stops dead in his tracks as he opens the door to the laundromat. He had expected that it would be empty – it being three o’clock in the morning – but instead there’s another man already there. The radio which usually is playing on a low volume has been turned up and Maroon 5 are blasting from the speakers.

The man’s got his back turned to Stiles and really tries to have the moves of Jagger. He’s got a muscular back with a black, swirling tattoo between his shoulder blades and he’s clad in only a pair of pink briefs. Stiles wants to announce that the man is no longer alone, but he can’t say anything, not when the man is wiggling his fine ass in rhythm to the music. The man twirls around and stops dead in his tracks and stares at Stiles, horrified. As soon as Stiles has managed to tug his eyes away from the man’s impressive crotch he realizes that the man isn’t a stranger at all.

“Stiles.”

His face is beet red and Stiles imagines he looks pretty much the same.

“Derek,” Stiles nods back as if he didn’t just watch Derek’s ass in those tight briefs. He’s been silently crushing on his neighbor since the guy moved in six months ago, he didn’t need to know what Derek looks like when he’s almost naked.

“I’ve got the moves like Jagger,” Maroon 5 sings loudly and Stiles can’t help but snicker. Derek’s face turns even redder.

“I- uh-” Derek tries and waves a hand.

“Don’t worry,” Stiles says. “Who hasn’t danced around in their underwear here?”

Stiles hasn’t because he knows that even if it’s the middle of the night people can walk in and see him. Okay, that’s a lie, he’s totally danced around.

“I’m just gonna…” Derek motions to the washing machine and moves to stare angrily as it washes.

Stiles guesses Derek won’t say anything else so he sets to shove clothes into one of the other machines – he chooses one three machines away from Derek, close enough so they could talk but also with enough distant so they don’t have to if Derek doesn’t want them to.

“You looked good though,” Stiles says after a few minutes of silence.

Derek turns to look at him as if he’s grown a second head.

“Your moves were almost as good as Jagger’s,” Stiles continues and Derek glares at him.

“Jagger got laid a lot more than I do,” Derek says and then looks horrified with what he just revealed. Stiles decides to take a shot, they’re just neighbors and Stiles can probably manage to avoid Derek until he moves, that’s what Stiles did with the creepy dude that lived in the apartment before Derek moved in.

“You could get laid too,” he says and wiggles his eyebrows in Derek’s direction.

“How? Are you offering?” Derek asks and looks at the washing machine but Stiles can tell his ears are red.

“Yeah,” he says and turns fully to face Derek. Derek looks at him and smiles before closing the distance between them.

 

“Do you offer yourself up to everyone you catch dancing at the laundromat?” Derek asks him later when he has Stiles pressed up against one of the washing machines.

“No, only the ones who’s got the moves like Jagger,” Stiles snickers. Derek silences him quickly with his own mouth. 


End file.
